I'll Be Home For Christmas
by herainab
Summary: She had gotten through the last 6 months with his promise in her mind,I'll be here. A one shot about her hopes for him to be home for their first family Christmas.


**Just had a random idea to write a Christmas one shot and the name I'll be home for Christmas popped into my head straight away. So I came up with this. Hopefully you enjoy it and it's a bit of a happy chapter for the happy holiday.**

His promise of being home for Christmas was what had gotten me through the past 6 months. He left on a plane for Eastern Africa 6 months ago. The 23rd of June 2012. Heavily pregnant and a mother to a 2 year old Zola.

He didn't plan on abandoning us. He had agreed to go with the Doctors without Boarders before we were given full custody of Zola. It was something he felt he had to do and I supported him. I just didn't think everything would happen 6 months before he left especially with baby Zola. We had lost hope of her even coming back to us but the phone call the day after I had another close call with death. All I had was a minor concussion from slamming my head on the incubator. Zola was in our arms 2 weeks later and she has been with us for nearly a year.

I had told Derek that I didn't want any children because Zola was our baby. We had lost of conceiving our own child when I was given the diagnosis of a hostile uterus and all the fertility drugs failed. We totally gave up on every conceiving our own child. Little did we know that April of that year we would conceive our own baby due in 9 days. Derek and I found out the day before he left that I was pregnant. I was already 10 weeks along when we found out. I also had a surprise for him when he got home.

He tried to talk me out of him leaving but I said that this has been a dream of his. He couldn't back out of it because I was pregnant. I wasn't suddenly incapable of being a person and doing day to day things. I was still human and I could function without him for 6 months. So he hastily climbed onto the plane and Zola and I waved goodbye to him as his plane headed to a 3rd world country facing war and a famine. I thought about the positives for 6 months and Zola growing up and reaching those milestones and my baby bump growing every day and doing the pregnant thing distracted me.

But today I was working for half the day, then having my doctor's appointment and then driving to the airport to hold Derek in my arms. It was the 23rd of December and he was going to be home 2 days before Christmas.

I waddled into the hospital. I was now a 6th year resident and almost in the dark blue scrubs. I made my way to the locker room and changed.

"You look like you are about to burst. How long away until your due day?" Cristina asks me.

"I am due on the 1st of January. About 9 days to go."

"You're looking good for someone due in over a week. You haven't gone into preterm labour or been put on bed rest." She says. "When does McDreamy get home?"

"Tonight."

"He will put you in early labour. You better make sure your maternity leave starts soon."

"I'm going to be working until I pop. The paperwork is signed it just will need to be approved as soon as the labour starts."

"Well hopefully McDreamy will be here for that."

"Derek will be. He will be back tonight for sure."

"Well that is also good because I hate seeing you mope around the hospital."

"I haven't been moping. I have been quite good if you think about it. My pregnancy hormones I think have helped me out a lot. Made me cheerful and happy and just in time for these holidays." I say with a smile.

"Oh god. You are not going to shove that holiday crap down my throat."

"I'm not."

"Good. Now where is Christmas dinner being held this year?"

"My house but April, Lexie, Jackson, Alex and a few others are cooking dinner. It's too much for me to handle but I'm going to have it at my house because Derek will be home. It will be like a Christmas present to everyone."

"I actually like that present." She says smiling. "I've got to go. I will see you round?"

"Yeah you will."

My day was slow. I was just wanting to get my last check up over and done with so I could see Derek. I had one surgery and it was a quick appendectomy. The rest of the day I was in the pit accessing all those holiday injuries like hernias and perfed bowels. I left the pit and went to see my OB.

"Oh Meredith how are we?"

"We are good."

"That is good. Might I say your stomach has started to drop. A sign that you could be in labour earlier than your due date. It might happen before the new year." She tells me.

"Oh is that good or bad?"

"Well I will check that today. I will let you know."

I lay on the table as she ran my ultrasound.

"Facing down and you are about 50 precent a phased. We are looking towards the next few days I think and that is a good thing. Everything is normal size and looking very good. You might have a Christmas present."

"Well Derek coming home will be the best gift of all."

"When does he get back?"

"Today."

"That must be wonderful."

"You wouldn't believe it."

"Well I just want to do your blood pressure and weigh you and all those things so I can see how healthy you are." She tells me. "Here is the print out for today to show Derek when you see him."

My last few tests were done and I was told to start taking it easy for the last week. I was also told my due date could be here in the next few days compared to 9 days but the baby came from two stubborn parents it could be born 19 days late.

I grabbed Zola from day care and I changed from my scrubs. I carried Zola through the hospital and people said goodbye to me. The snow was also falling outside. Zo was wrapped in layers and had a beanie covering her dark hair and gloves covering her tiny hands.

"We're going to go and see daddy now Zo. His going to be home for Christmas. Our first Christmas together. Just you, me and daddy."

She smiled at me knowing that she would get to see daddy in a few short hours.

We drove to the airport. The snow had made the roads pretty bad and I was hoping that Derek was able to fly into Seattle. I took Zo from her car seat and we ran into the airport to the arrival gate. I checked the board for his flight.

"Where is it? It should be up there." I say to myself. "Flight 379, Cape Town." I checked the board over and over again and then turned on my heel and went to the desk.

"Hi, how may I help you?"

"My husband was supposed to fly in from Cape Town with a group of doctors and nurses in about an hour. The flight isn't on the board."

"Flight 379 has been cancelled. They are still in Cape Town. The Doctors without Borders group hasn't left and won't leave Cape Town until the 27th of December."

"No that can't be right. Why are they being delayed so long? It is Christmas in 2 days. I am due to go into labour in the next few days. I have to have my husband here. Why is it taking so long?"

"Because of heavy snow fall across Seattle."

"Well why can't they fly to LA or some other god damn state in America to get to Seattle."

"I'm sorry mam. I am not in that place to redirect that flight. You may have to get into contact with the company."

Meredith was furious. She turned on her heel and left. She took out her phone and called the company.

"_Your speaking with Doctors Without Boarders. How may I help you?"_

"Hi, my name is Meredith Grey. My husband Dr Derek Shepherd is on the tour to Eastern Africa that was expected to land in Seattle in the next hour. I was wondering if there was any news."

"_The flight has been cancelled because of predicted heavy snowfall across the state of Washington for the next 4 days. It is unsafe to land."_

"I am about to give birth in a matter of days. Why can't you just redirect the flight to somewhere else in America? I'm pretty sure there is not heavy snowfall predicted across the whole of America."

"_We tried that miss. It just wasn't possible." She says. _

"Ok. Just he promised he would be home for Christmas. Our first family Christmas."

There was silence on the other end.

"_I know. Terrible timing. Just sit back and relax. We will be in contact."_

"Thank you." I say sadly into the phone before hanging up. "Come on Zo let's go home."

We had a silent trip home. Tears fell from my eyes and I turned on the radio to drown out the sound of my crying.

_I'll be home for Christmas  
>You can count on me<br>Please have snow and mistletoe  
>And presents under the tree<br>Christmas Eve will find me  
>Where the love light beams<br>I'll be home for Christmas  
>If only in my dreams<em>

_Christmas Eve will find me  
>Where the love light beams<br>I'll be home for Christmas  
>If only in my dreams<em>

I cried even harder. I wanted to have a perfect Christmas with Zola and Derek. A nice relaxing one before I gave birth. It's all I have wanted since Zola was placed in our care permanently and ever since we found out about the pregnancy. I may be selfish but I had a right to be considering everything Derek and I have been through. It was now our time to be happy.

I drove into the driveway of the house. April's car was still not home which was good. Jackson, Lexie, Alex and April wouldn't be home just yet so I had that chance to get Zola fed and into bed.

I made a quick dinner for the two of us and got Zo bathed and dressed ready for bed. I read her a bedtime story and she fell asleep. I soon found myself soaking in the bath to relax. I wished that Derek was here with me in the bath. Just to be up against his body again was all I asked for and wanted. I was missing him like crazy now and my happy mood had gone.

I heard the door downstairs close and the noises of my roommates. We were moving into the house at the woods as soon as Derek came home. I just didn't want to leave here without Derek because it was our house and I wanted to be with him every night for the rest of our lives in that house. I was also here just in case I went into labour and I had everyone else here to get me to the hospital.

I heard the bathroom door open and close quietly. Lexie came and sat on the toilet seat.

"Where's Derek?"

"His flight has been delayed until the 27th."

"What. Why?"

"Heavy snowfall has delayed the flight. Which is ridiculous? He won't be home for Christmas Lex and he promised."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Not really. I just want my husband here."

"Well how about tonight I stay with you. I don't want my sister to not be lonely. I will just stay with you tonight and keep you company."

"Thanks Lex."

"No worries." She says smiling at me. "How was the doctor's appointment?"

"I am 50 per cent a phased. The baby is facing downwards and my doctor tells me that I will most likely have a Christmas gift. She says my stomach has dropped a lot and I will deliver in a few days."

"Wow that is soon. You will have your baby here sooner than later."

"I know. Just hoping when Derek is home. He can't miss the birth. It's something he has wanted forever. To watch the birth of his kids to hold them as soon as they are born. It is what he wants and he may miss out on it."

"Just keep your legs shut until he gets home. That should do it."

"What med school did you go to?" I ask her with a smile.

"I am kidding. Do you wish you deliver on your proper due date?"

"Yeah. Even though I am getting uncomfortable and it's hard to do a lot of things I hope I don't deliver until the 1st of January."

"I would too." She says with a smile. "Do you want anything?"

"A hand out of the bath."

"Sure thing."

Lexie helped me out of the bathtub and she went to eat dinner and get ready for bed. I lay in bed and she came and slept beside me. My hand lingered on my stomach the whole night and I rubbed it reassuring the baby everything would be alright.

The next day passed and there was no word. Christmas morning soon came by. Everyone in the house made a big deal out of it because it was Zola's first Christmas with everyone. We made an effort of exchanging gifts between one another. I went to work and Zola went to day care. I made myself busy and treated patients who thought that they were master chefs and you had injured themselves with the hernias and perfed bowels just like the other day. Drunken idiots also filled the ER and hit on me.

"For the tenth time today I am not available to go to get a Christmas drink and there is no mistletoe above my head there isn't any mistletoe in this hospital. I am pregnant and married and I am working." I tell the tenth patient to hit on me.

I finished work and headed home. I could smell the aromas of the dinner coming along and it made my stomach rumble. I got Zola in her highchair and got her a snack.

"What time is everyone coming over?"

"5.30." April says.

"Okay so I have time to shower?"

"Yes. Go get prettied up and we will watch Zola." Lexie says.

I showered and spent a good hour to myself. Making myself feel pretty and comfortable. It was nearly 5.30 so I headed downstairs. The girls had the dining room all glammed up with decorations and it was set. Zola sat playing with her Christmas present and I went and picked her up and blew raspberries on her stomach. She giggled away and smiled.

"Mumma."

"I'm sorry baby girl."

The doorbell rang and I went and greeted whoever was there. I had a slight hope it would be Derek but it wasn't. Cristina and Owen were standing there with gifts in their hands.

"Merry Christmas." I say.

"Merry Christmas." Cristina says kissing my cheek and then Zola's.

"Merry Christmas Meredith." Owen says walking inside and kissing my cheek as well. "Hey Zola."

She held her arms out for Owen and I passed her off to him. Guests filled the house and Christmas cheer was spread throughout the house. The guitar was out and Owen and Callie were singing carols. I sat on the lounge with Zola on my lap and swayed side to side with her.

"Dinner is ready guys. So if you want to make you way to the table." April announces.

I placed Zola in the highchair beside me. I sat at the end of the table. Sofia was in a highchair beside Callie and was beside me as well. We dished food onto our plates and onto our kids plates. Then the clinging of glasses happened.

"I would like to propose a toast." Mark says. "To Christmas and the time to be joyful and to love our family and friends. The season on giving. It has been a great day so far and I don't know if anything else could top it. Also to Meredith for letting us have dinner here especially since you are about to give birth. We hope for a healthy delivery and healthy baby to be. Also for Derek to make it home in time for the birth of his baby. I love you all and I hope you have a great night. Cheers."

Everyone clinked their glasses together and Meredith kissed Zola's cheek.

"Merry Christmas baby girl."

Dinner was casual and conversations were varied.

"Meredith how was your appointment on Sunday?" Callie asks me.

"It was good. Doctor Linfield is happy with the growth of the baby. The baby is healthy size and every organ and limb is intact and where it should be. The baby is 30 per cent a phased and she thinks early delivery will happen."

"That must be exciting. Just hopefully Derek will be home and not miss the birth."

"Yeah hopefully." I say. I catch a glance at the empty place setting and I can feel the tears start to come. "Will you excuse me for a moment? I need to use the bathroom."

I left not even waiting for their answer. I headed up to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I was becoming a mess and I had been perfect for the last 6 months. I don't know what it was.

"I want you home for Christmas." I say.

I used the toilet and then fixed my mascara before taking a deep breath before turning around and head downstairs to sit down at the table and finish my meal.

Over the music we couldn't hear the door close. We just continued our meal.

"Is there room for one more?" I hear. Everyone looks up shocked and then smiles.

I turned quickly around to see him there. He was here. He was finally home for Christmas. I got out of my chair and ran towards him. He took me in his arms and held me. I could feel the tears streaming down my face and I looked up at his face and we kissed each other.

"I told you I would be home for Christmas." He says.

I manage a smile and burry my head into his chest again. "Your home for Christmas. Our first Christmas as a family."

"I promised I would be here."

That's when I knew our Christmas was going to be even more special.

"My water just broke." I announce.

I could hear the noises of panic behind me as everyone jumped up to see if I was okay. The baby could be here in any minute now but I would risk it to be in Derek's arms longer.

"Have you had any contractions?" He asks me.

"Yeah all day. Not too bad. They have gotten worse over dinner. They are close together."

"You hid those contractions well. We have to get you to hospital." Arizona says.

Before I knew it I was being placed in the car and Derek was driving me to the hospital with Arizona and Cristina. Everyone else stayed behind at the house waiting on the news.

"Why didn't you mention anything to anyone?" He asks.

"Because I wanted you here with me for the labour. It was selfish. I could have delivered our baby during dinner but I was waiting for you to be home for Christmas."

He smiled at me again.

"The doctor said we would have a Christmas present." I tell him.

"And we hopefully will." He says. "I just realised we have no names picked out."

"That doesn't matter at this moment."

We arrived at the hospital. My contractions were only 2 minutes apart and I was 8 centimetres.

Within the next hour our baby boy was delivered. Joshua Michael Shepherd. 6 lbs. he came in at.

"Okay we are ready for the next baby. Whenever you are ready." She tells me.

I could feel Derek's face change and I knew he was surprised. I knew he would be.

Then 2 minutes later our baby girl was delivered. Bethany Grace Shepherd. 5 lbs. 11 ounces she weighed in at.

"Merry Christmas Derek."

"You knew we were having twins?"

"Yeah I did. I was the only one who knew. I wanted everyone to be surprised and it to be a Christmas present to everyone."

"You hid that so well."

"I know." I say with a smile.

"How?"

"Well the first ultrasound it was a little hard to tell that we were having twins. Then my next appointment I found out and I thought it would be a surprise. That's why they were early."

"You really can keep a secret."

Everyone came by the hospital and were shocked to see that we had twins. They were convinced that we had stolen one of them but we hadn't. I was pregnant with twins and wanted it to be a surprise.

Later that night Derek had gone home to get some clean clothes. I sat with Beth and Josh in my arms.

"I told you he would be home for Christmas. He always keeps his promises. Your daddy always does." I tell them. "You my babies are going to hear some great stories about your daddy's time away and how he was only expecting one of you. I think he is over the moon. He has wanted kids for so long and he has gotten three this year. He is a lucky daddy." She says. "I'm so glad he was home for Christmas."


End file.
